


[Podfic] Care and Feeding

by OnlyAugustine



Series: [Podfic] One only understands the things that one tames [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Comfort Food, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, M/M, Past Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAugustine/pseuds/OnlyAugustine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Not_You's "Care and feeding"<br/>"Early on in their acquaintance, Clint begins to get an inkling of what Phil is all about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Care and Feeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Care and Feeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105419) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



Original work: [Care and Feeding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1105419)

Length: 0:9:31

Follow the link to mediafire: [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?ba4aw5imt86ebap)

Please remember to leave comments and kudos here, as well as on the original work!  
:) thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 done! Part 3 will be up very soon. I'm having so much fun recording these. Thanks again to [Not_You](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You) for permission! 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://hydra-husbands.tumblr.com//)


End file.
